Still: Different Way It Happens
by HeadCaseInJuly27
Summary: This is a different way of Still. What if it wasn't Beckett who stepped on that bomb? Javi/Ryan friendship. This may be a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A/N: To clarify: Ryan was married to Jenny for 5 years. He has two children who are 4, Kate and Roy. Javi and Ryan have been partners for 6 years. Little confusing, but PM me if you are still confused.

A/N 2: Gets kind of fluffy at the end, but its team fluff. Besides, who doesn't like a Beckett, Ryan, Javi, Castle moment?

Summary: This is a different way of _Still_. What if it wasn't Beckett who stepped on that bomb? Javi/Ryan friendship.

It should have been an easy pickup of a suspect. Javi would never think that this would have happened.

It started last month, during their weekly _Madden_ game. Ryan was losing, 3-9 and Javi was in a good mood. Ryan wasn't really paying any attention to the game, he looked lost and scared. Javi didn't look around his partner's apartment until his brain felt something a little off.

"Honey milk not here tonight?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the television. He didn't hear Ryan's answer and looked over at him. "You ok, bro?"

Ryan nodded, but Javi didn't believe him "You sure? You know you can-."

"She left. Last month. Divorce just went through. Was mad at me for staying late," was all Ryan said to Javi. He looked around, noticing the lack of woman decorations. He suddenly felt guilty for not noticing his partners' pain as the divorce went through. Suddenly he realized that his partners' kids weren't there.

"Jenny took your kids too?" he sounded mad. They were amazingly adorable, Roy sticking up for his sister in kindergarten and hearing the stories Ryan told him over beer.

"Yeah, she said that I can see them on the weekends just because I'm a cop."

"When'd it start?"

"Month and a half ago," short answers again. "We started fighting because of her ridiculous reason of wanting to move to Connecticut and then again when I found Morgan. She called him a 'dirty, weird, midget person.' As if that isn't me? Then when we started fighting in front of Roy and Kate, we both had enough." Javi let Ryan rant. He needed to.

Ryan's phone rang, but he ignored it. Javi sighed and glanced at the caller id. Beckett. Damn. So much for a _Madden _night in. Javi nudged the cell phone over towards Ryan and the Irish detective answered it with a 'Ryan'. Javi heard a blob of words and saw his partner jot something down. "Ready to go? I'll drive."

"Bro, you still can't drive after what happened."

"Yeah but who's got the address? Me."

"Not anymore."

Javi ended up driving to the apartment, he still didn't trust Ryan after that one time he ran over a mailbox, three dead birds, and hit the suspect. After that, Javi banned Ryan from driving the cruiser.

Beckett helped the boys get their vests on as they swarmed the apartment yelling "NYPD!" Ryan and Javi took the front while Beckett and Castle took the back of the apartment. If Javi could see into the future, then he probably would have gone first instead of Ryan taking the lead. He heard his boss say something and a quiet click under Ryan's feet. He glanced over at his partner, and saw the same scared expression on his face.

"Javi," Ryan started.

**Oh, cliffhanger! Oh how everyone hates them but the writer! You guys are lucky, my dad had to wipe the computer (again) and I got this on my flash drive. Also, I'm posting this while I'm supposed to do my history paper. Please review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N. I'm surprised I posted this so quickly! Thank you so much for your kind words! Believe me; you have no idea how that made my day reading them! Please review!**

**A/N2. All mistakes are mine, as I have no beta. **

**A/N3. Yo propio nada! (I own nothing!)**

**A/N4. I have no idea what the guys name is in the episode. Sorry!**

"Javi," Ryan whimpered again. Beckett saw that her detective wasn't moving from where he was standing.

"Ryan? You ok?" Beckett asked her co-worker.

* * *

"We found a bomb. He can't move from where he's standing otherwise…"

'_It'll blow up and we die' _The small Irish detective thought. The bomb squad dude was still talking.

"... you can't move too quickly, you can't shift your feet too fast," He said.

"So what, I'm stuck here until you find and disarm the bomb or get the password or something?" Ryan asked. "Not cool!"

Javier smiled at his partner. He was impressed that Ryan found some humor while standing on a bomb.

"We'll work as fast as we can, but as slow as we need to," The guy reassured the Irish detective.

* * *

Javi can see that Kevin was getting restless. His body was all antsy and he was trying to distract himself from the doom he thought was coming.

"How's Kate?" He saw Ryan's eyes light up.

"Amazing. She just started kindergarten last week and she was so excited to tell me about her day when I picked her up."

"She's kinda cute –"  
"Javi!"  
"-for a five year old," he finished. Ryan was glaring at him.

* * *

"We found the bomb. It's right under your partner. And there is a timer attached to it."

* * *

**So this is the second chapter. You like? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh. My. God. Thank you so much! Please keep the reviews coming! **

silvermoongirl10: **The exam was easy. Thanks for the luck!**

**Here's chapter 3!**

**I own nothing!**

**Every mistake is mine; for I have no beta.**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"We found the bomb. It's right under your partner. And there is a timer attached to it."_

* * *

"How long?" Javi asked.

"Half hour. Maybe less by now." Captain Frank Mahoney said. "We have a detonator but the password is protected. Meaning we have only one shot at it.

* * *

_25 Minutes later…_

"Damn Javi," Ryan said as Javi's phone rang.

"Esposito," Javi responded and put it on speaker.

"Hey. We have the password," Beckett said.

* * *

**Hola! Hey so I have a random question to ask because I'm hyper from Twizzlers. **

**Can you burn Skittles? Let me know either in a PM or in your review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of the Still. I hoped you guys like it!

Nope, I still don't own anything.

Sorry for the late update! Real life got in the way!

**XXX**

"What's the password?" Ryan asked.

Beckett hesitated for a minute.

"Beckett. Password?" Ryan pressed. 'We're running out of time.' He thought.

"Beckett," Javi said. "We need the damn code. 20 seconds left."

"William. But it needs to be 5 letters. Billy would work," She finally responded after a few seconds.

The boys looked at each other for a second. "Type it in!" Ryan exclaimed.

A soft click was heard on both sides of the phone in the Latino detectives' hand. The time went down to zero.

_In the precinct_

Every detective, officer, even uniform had their breaths held to wait if the code worked. For a brutal second, nothing was heard until they heard little footsteps that they recognized from working with the detective.

"Javi?" Castle tentatively asked.

"Got him." Was the two word reply and cheers exploded in the precinct. Beckett and Castle exchanged looks that said 'Thank God that's over with'.

The end.

Xxx

Yeah, not that good of an ending, but it'll work. Right? Anyway, there will be a new story coming up soon. Please read it?


End file.
